


Off and On

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Leeteuk. Heechul. Sweet 83 line loving. That's it.





	Off and On

Leeteuk's mouth parted slightly at the scene in front of him. Some boring-looking documentary about wild animals droned on in the background, while it looked like Hyukjae and Donghae were in the middle of yet another playful wrestling match on the sofa, Hyukjae pinning Donghae into the cushions. What told everyone that the two were doing much more was Donghae's fingers curving into Hyukjae's back, and the utterly feral look on the older's face as he stared at the four people crowded there. Kyuhyun made a soft, strangled noise, and that was enough to bring Leeteuk around.

 

“We're not paying for a new sofa,” he finally said to the pair on the sofa. “Take it somewhere else.” With that, he firmly closed the door.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun moaned. “All I wanted to do was play some StarCraft...”

 

Sungmin rubbed his temples, looking like he was trying to scrub the memory of two of his dongsaengs out. “I'll drop you off at a cafe,” he finally muttered, dragging his complaining roommate away.

 

Heechul, still dressed in his work clothes, was still staring at the closed door, his mouth parted slightly.

 

“Heenim...” he started, only to stop at the hungry expression in the younger's eyes. Their on-off relationship was slowly going back to on – late night dates at the movies and the occasional cuddling on the upstairs would eventually lead them back to the bedroom.

 

“Jungsu,” Heechul whispered, a wealth of questions and emotion in his voice.

 

Their eyes locked, and the trip from the door of the eleventh floor dorm to his bedroom a floor up was nothing but a blur, but as soon as his bedroom door shut, the world resolved into crystal clarity. They made quick work of the clothes between them, their mouths quickly latching onto the other's. Heechul buried his hands in the longer hair of his elder, keeping their faces close when they needed to break apart for air, almost whimpering with the need that was consuming him.

 

As Leeteuk kissed a path down Heechul's jaw Heechul himself tilted his head, setting his mouth near Leeteuk's ear. “I want that look on your face, Jungsu. I want you to so fucking wild that you can't see anything but me, that you're already screaming my name before you even get inside me.”

 

Any thoughts of taking things slow went out of the window at Heechul's hot words. Growling, he shoved Heechul towards the bed. It was rare that the both of them were able to indulge in the rough sex that they had quickly discovered that the other liked, and they each got something out of it – Jungsu could take over for Leeteuk, his public caring personality subsumed in the wild loss of control that Heechul provided, and Heechul got the control he not only wanted, but craved. It had shocked Leeteuk when he discovered that Heechul, though in the submissive position, was the one controlling everything that happened. It shocked him, but he actually enjoyed letting someone else control everything – it gave him a relief from being the leader all of the time.

 

He crawled on top of Heechul's twisting body, seeing the younger grabbing the stash of lube and condoms out of his nightstand drawer, and as soon as those items were within easy reach, he latched his lips and teeth onto a dusky nipple, already beaded tightly.

 

Heechul immediately arched into him, groaning loudly. He felt fingers latch into his hair, tugging on the strands, and heard/felt Heechul growling at him to hurry the fuck up already. Smirking a little, he reached down and grasped the straining erection, falling back in love a little more with his soulmate when his name slipped past those plump lips. He let go of Heechul, ignoring the muttered threats, and coated a couple of his fingers with lube. He barely bothered with pretense or teasing, knowing that both of them were close enough to the edge as it was, and slipped a finger inside.

 

Heechul moaned in approval, thrusting his hips forward, a clear sign to his elder that he wanted more. Adding a second, then a third finger was blessedly easy, and he got the first scream of the night when he curved his fingers, Heechul's manicured nails digging into his skin.

 

He was half expecting the foot that pushed against his arm, and his fingers slipped out. Heechul hissed for a second, then flipped their positions, hands rough as they reached for Leeteuk's nipples and straining erection.

 

“Are you going to scream for me, Jungsu?” Heechul said lowly. “Are you going to let any of our dongsaengs that are still here know exactly what we're doing on your bed? You know it's such a fucking turn on for me for you to get so loud they start banging on the door telling us to keep it down...” Heechul leaned down and bit roughly at a pectoral, then sucked hard, smirking against the skin when Leeteuk did moan his name loudly. “Do you want me to ride you, Jungsu? You know I love it when you get so deep inside me...”

 

Leeteuk snarled and grabbed the back of Heechul's neck roughly, knowing what his face looked like in that moment – the exact look Heechul had said that he wanted – eyes nearly black, teeth bared. “Get on,” he growled. “I want you so fucking bad, Heenim, I can't last much longer.”

 

Between the two of them, they managed to get the condom on and lube liberally applied and then their moans echoed in the room, harmonizing as Heechul slowly sank down. Somehow their eyes caught, and though it was far from the first time they'd had sex, it was the first time they had watched each other.

 

Leeteuk felt his heart – his soul – crack open and tears sting at the corners of his eyes. “Oh God Heechul...” Heechul was it for him – while he would love others, it would never be to the depth that he loved Heechul, and he would always want the nine-day younger man.

 

Heechul wrapped a strong hand under his neck and pulled him up into a sitting position, their eyes still locked together. “Always, Jungsu. You'll never be rid of me,” he panted. “Fuck me now. Scream my name.” What remained unsaid, but understood was that they would work out the rest later.

 

It was almost second nature for him to find the perfect angle to have Heechul arching his back in his hands, moaning and begging, and with a particularly hard thrust, screaming, his nails dragging trails into Leeteuk's back. Reaching down, he stroked Heechul's cock with firm strokes, feeling the fluttering of muscles around him. Leaning forward, he bit at one of Heechul's prominent collarbones, knowing that it would bruise easily.

 

“Come for me, Heenim...” he said against the smooth skin.

 

Heechul grabbed the sides of his head, forcing his gaze upwards. He never complained about the sight of Heechul completely lost to pleasure, those full lips of his swollen and red, his eyes dark and skin turned rosy. “Oh _fuck_ Jungsu.” One last thrust, one hard stroke and his name was ripped from Heechul's throat, and as always, Heechul's release triggered his own. Screaming his lover's name, he held on tightly to the slim hips, trying to get even deeper into Heechul's body.

 

He managed to rouse himself enough to dispose of the condom and clean them up with tissues before wrapping his body back around Heechul's. “Love you, Heenim,” he whispered.

 

Emotional words were never Heechul's forte, but he could feel the love that his soulmate shared in the soft caresses of his skin. “Always, Jungsu,” he repeated. “Always.”


End file.
